<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demonic Kitty by Lackyducks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169204">Demonic Kitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks'>Lackyducks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>magic misfits au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutesy, Demon!Impulse, Demons Are Cats, Drug Use, Elf!Zed, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, I Wanna Give Demon Impulse A Hug, It's Catnip I Mean, Just Good Fun For Once, Magic Misfits AU, Pranks, Silly, Somebody Gives Impulse Catnip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody has the smart idea of pranking Impulse with catnip. Zedaph recruits Scar in taking care of him.</p>
<p>Set in the <a href="https://haworthiaace.tumblr.com/post/628469103046328320/magic-misfits-au">Magic Misfits AU.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>magic misfits au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demonic Kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>after discussing impulse and demons just being the equivalent of cats, the discussion went here. and i wanted to write something cute, so..... here ya go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>[Zedaph]</b> Okay. We have no judgement when we ask this</p>
<p><b>[Tango]</b> which one of you nerds gave Imp catnip?</p>
<p><b>[Tango]</b> speak now or I will force it out of you.</p>
<p><b>[Stressmonster101]</b> oh! was wonderin where me patch went</p>
<p><b>[Stressmonster101]</b> got no answers tho, sorry boys :(</p>
<p><b>[Xisuma]</b> catnip isn't harmful to demons, right?</p>
<p><b>[Zedaph]</b> No...</p>
<p><b>[Tango]</b> he's high, X</p>
<p><b>[Tango]</b> like a cat.</p>
<p><b>[Xisuma]</b> ah</p>
<p><b>[Xisuma]</b> well, if you're handling it</p>
<p><b>[Zedaph]</b> That's one way to put it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Scar!" Scar jumps up. He barely catches a glance of black and yellow before there are arms around his waist. With a strangled noise, he nearly falls backwards. Thankfully, whatever is clinging to him keeps him upright. Although Scar has to hold his hat on, his other arm trapped in the grip.</p>
<p>"Scar, oh!" Scar's panicked mind manages to recognise that voice. Zedaph. Something behind him is beginning to nudge into his hair, accompanied by happy little humming noises. "I'm so sorry. Impulse, come here-"</p>
<p>The pressure releases him. Scar's able to turn and find Impulse and Zed standing there. Zedaph has his arm wrapped around Impulse's, offering a nervous smile. Whilst Impulse... Impulse is currently flicking at one of Zed's ears with a bright smile and wide eyes filled with wonder. Scar frowns when he sees thin, reddened lines across the skin. Zedaph doesn't flinch at the scratches, holding onto Impulse and looking apologetic.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Scar, I lost hold of him." Impulse hums at Zed's words as he bats his ear again, grinning as it bounces. Zedaph finally sighs, spinning Impulse around and picking him up into a piggyback. Impulse makes a sound suspiciously like a purr, melting into Zedaph's hair.</p>
<p>"Do you, uh, need help with that?" Scar asks, gesturing his hand between them both.</p>
<p>Zed gasps, "Yes! That's why I came, wasn't it? Yeah!" He nods to himself. "Tango's looking for where the catnip is, so he thought I could bring Impulse here for now. We have no idea how long he'll be like this, so..." Impulse makes another low hum. Scar is pretty sure that's purring. He's nudging into Zedaph's hair now, horns mussing it up further. Zedaph's lucky those points aren't stabbing him.</p>
<p>"Of course." Scar chuckles, shaking his head at the pair. Compared to the trio's usual problems, this seems tame. No interdimensional crisis, nothing that needs his spellbook or crystals. He can manage this. "Come on, then, let's get this demonic kitty somewhere to calm down."</p>
<p>They've only managed a few steps when Impulse sees a leaf floating in the air, leaping off Zedaph's back and sprinting after it. Zedaph groans, running after him with a call of his name. Scar stands in shock until his brain catches up and he's able to follow. Thankfully, Impulse doesn't get far. He holds up the leaf with a massive grin, bouncing on the spot.</p>
<p>"I caught it!" He declares, with such a proud look it kinda melts Scar's heart. Zedaph sighs, pushing his fringe back from his face.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah you did, buddy." He holds his hand out and Impulse takes it eagerly. "Now, we're following Scar, okay? Keep your eyes on him." Impulse turns to Scar, smiling and bouncing over to him instead. Scar follows Zedaph's lead and is surprised by how rough Impulse's skin is when his hand slips in his.</p>
<p>"Scar! Scar, man." Scar keeps Impulse moving whilst he rambles. He nearly laughs when he notices how blown out his pupils are - almost entirely black, only small slits of the usual bright yellow visible. "Has anybody told you how good you are at building? Like, man, your stuff is so pretty. I wanna landscape like you. The stuff you've done this season, so genius-"</p>
<p>Zedaph must spot Scar's terrified look, because he giggles, "You get used to it." Impulse is still rambling whilst he talks. Scar didn't know there were this many compliments to give him. He has no idea what to say in response, not that Impulse notices.</p>
<p>By the time they get back to Scar's village, he could cook something on his cheeks. Zedaph's cheeky smiles aren't helping. Impulse is holding Scar's hand in both of his, turning out compliment after compliment like a broken dispenser. The only time he paused was because he got distracted by a butterfly over Scar's shoulder. And now. Impulse gasps, eyes going cartoonishly wide.</p>
<p>"Are those tiny mushrooms?" He turns that amazed stare onto Scar.</p>
<p>"I swear you've seen those before, Imp." Zedaph rolls his eyes, reaching over to ruffle Impulse's hair. He leans back into the touch to the point he nearly falls over. Scar keeps him up with his free hand.</p>
<p>"They're so little," Impulse whispers, voice filled with childish awe.</p>
<p>"I can show you how I made them later, how about that?" Scar offers. Impulse's entire body perks up, bouncing on his toes. Scar's relieved he isn't supporting his entire bodyweight anymore.</p>
<p>"You would? Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course I can! Anything for my favourite demonic friend." Impulse turns to Zedaph.</p>
<p>"Did you hear that? He'll show me how to make them!" Zedaph nods, his face encouraging. "We don't deserve you, Scar. You're so great." Scar nods, gently sighing as Impulse swings his hand. He gestures to the house, and Zedaph skips ahead to open the door for them.</p>
<p>"How long has it been, now?" Scar asks. He tugs Impulse inside, ushering him to the comfortable, if worn, sofa. Impulse sees it and flops straight onto his back, sinking into the cushions.</p>
<p>"Twenty minutes, maybe?" Zedaph says, resting his finger on his chin. "Maybe closer to thirty now." Scar hums. All of these houses are cosy, but he thinks this will be perfect for Impulse. Wooden floor and walls, a red sofa that's ideal for curling up on and a carpet strewn out on the floor. There's an armchair next to a cluttered coffee table, which Scar plops himself in. Zedaph shoves at Impulse until he shuffles over and gives Zed room. Then he quickly settles his head into Zed's lap.</p>
<p>The moment Zedaph has a hand in Impulse's hair, the demon continues purring. He stretches out, his face soft as he nudges up into Zedaph's fingers. Scar finally relaxes, sinking back into the armchair. The sunlight shines through the door, catching on floating dust in the air. Scar really needs to clean these houses out. Most of them are just storage by this point.</p>
<p>"Do you think it'll wear off soon?" He asks. Impulse is staring at Zedaph's face. Scar's surprised how catlike he's acting. Impulse usually seems pretty down to earth, willing to help out, if a bit anxious. Scar imagines he has to be, dealing with Zedaph and Tango, even if it's not what he expects of a demon. The three of them cause an impressive amount of problems. Scar would think they'd be more careful with their situation. They're not. Evidently.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Zed whines. Impulse tilts his head so Zedaph scratches a specific spot. "At least he's calm now. I'm not fit enough to run around after him."</p>
<p>"You were doing a good job of it earlier," Scar teases. Zedaph gives him a look.</p>
<p>"When he nearly fell into a ravine, got halfway into a cave system, jumped onto you, or chased after a leaf?"</p>
<p>Scar laughs, "All of the above, obviously." Zedaph smiles, leaning his head to the side so he can reach the back cushion. His ear sticks out at an angle.</p>
<p>They both sit and chat idly. Impulse is distracted enough with the head pats. His movements are lazy and languid, pushing his feet against the arm of the sofa. Zed's communicator beeping interrupts a conversation about Scar's latest research. The elf pats his cardigan until he finds the device, holding it up above his head to read.</p>
<p>"Tango found the catnip!" He declares. His finger taps the communicator haphazardly as it wobbles in his hand.</p>
<p>"Impulse can return to his base safely," Scar agrees with a smile. Zed hums, rubbing his other hand up and down Impulse's horns.</p>
<p>"Thanks for letting us hang with you." Zed's smile is so friendly, and Scar can tell he means it. As many problems as they cause, the three of them more than make up for it. Scar has shulker boxes full of gifts and resources from them. They're good friends to have and he's more than happy to help them. "Hopefully we'll figure out who decided this was a good prank."</p>
<p>"My diamonds are on Grian," Scar offers. Zed lets out a dramatic sigh.</p>
<p>"So's mine. Grian or Etho." The two are interrupted by a knock at the door. Tango pokes his head around, redstone eyes sparkling in the light of the lanterns and the sun outside. It highlights the loose wisps of hair that fall from his bandana.</p>
<p>"Everything been okay here?" Tango asks. Impulse's eyes open, a lazy smile emerging.</p>
<p>"Tangy, Tango," Impulse reaches his arms out, grabbing towards him. Zedaph puffs out a breath as Impulse rolls in his lap, a horn jabbing his stomach. Tango laughs, striding over and plucking Impulse into his arms. Impulse shuffles around, curling against Tango's chest with a content noise. Zedaph gently adjusts Impulse's horn so it's no longer stabbing Tango's vest.</p>
<p>"Thanks for helping out, Scar." Tango gives him a tired smile. Impulse reaches to one of Tango's pockets. He unbuttons and buttons it distractedly.</p>
<p>"It's not a problem!" Scar holds his hand up. "He's pretty cute like this, if I do say so myself." Zedaph giggles, pressed up against Tango's side. He tries to fix his hair but it's a lost cause, blond fringe falling in his eyes.</p>
<p>"At least he's taking a break, I guess," Tango agrees, looking at the demon in his arms.</p>
<p>"I take breaks," Impulse replies, sounding as pouty as he looks. Squinted as they are, his eyes are entirely black.</p>
<p>"Mmhm. 'Course you do." Tango just smiles at the sight. Zedaph tugs at Tango's arm.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's get him home!" He exclaims with that same bright look. Scar smiles at the trio.</p>
<p>"Hey, maybe next time, try some milk?" He suggests. The look on Tango and Zedaph's faces is worth it. Their surprise quickly morphs into embarrassment. Zedaph makes a breathy giggle, hiding behind his hand.</p>
<p>"We'll... Yeah, we're not smart enough for that, are we?" Tango admits, raising his shoulders. Scar laughs, waving at them.</p>
<p>"See you next time you have a problem!" He teases. Zedaph quickly jumps over to give Scar a hug.</p>
<p>"Thanks again!" He tells him. Scar leans back as the three leave, settling into the cushions. He sighs, smiling and closing his eyes. That was certainly a welcome distraction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading, feel free to leave kudos or comments. my tumblr is <a href="https://justletmeplayminecraft.tumblr.com/">here!</a> i'm open to any requests or asks. thanks again!!</p>
<p>
  <strike>also, jevin left the catnip</strike>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>